Pot de Colle
by JesseLelfe
Summary: Me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfic ! Cette fois c'est l'histoire de Duo, littéraire, doit prendre des cours de conduite avec un simulateur, ce qu'il redoute. Ce qu'il ne sait pas , c'est qu'un évènement lui donnera une raison de plus de fuir ces cours ..


Titre : Pot de colle

Auteure : L'elfe choutée de l'espace

Genre : Ames sensibles s'abstenir

Commentaire :J'ai repris le prénom de Duo d'une autre de mes fics parce que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour ce nom ( si-si , c'est possible )

BONNE LECTURE !!!

( c'est écrit en gros pour ceux et celles qui y voient mal )

* * *

Bonjour ! Tout d'abord , je me présente : Dustin Okura Maxwell . Mais mes amis m'appellent Duo . Je suis en TL3 dans un lycée à majorité d'élèves littéraires _( je sais que c'est rare , c'est pour ça que j'expose la chance que j'ai d'être dans un lycée comme ça … )_ . 1m70 _( avec les semelles de 7 cm et mes mèches rebelles , mais c'est un détail … )_ Cheveux couleur caramel , yeux améthyste _( pas ma faute si ma mère fumait des choses pas très nettes pendant sa grossesse ! )_ J'ai 17 ans _( bientôt 18 , d'abord )_ et j'ai la _joie_ de commencer aujourd'hui mes leçons de simulateur , après avoir réussi avec brio mon code _( après avoir passé de test du code 14 fois , c'est un peu normal … )_ . Ouais … à moi les heures interminables à essayer de capter sur quel bouton on appuie pour allumer la machine . Halala , j'aurais du amener Hilde , elle est en TS2 option sciences de l'ingénieur , chuis sur qu'elle saurait comment marche cet engin , elle ! Je la connais depuis tout petit , c'est ma voisine et meilleure amie . On était toujours dans la même classe jusqu'en 3ème . On se faisait mutuellement les devoirs , elle ceux des matières scientifiques , moi ceux des matières littéraires . Après , on a pris des filières différentes mais on est allés au même lycée , donc on est restés en contact . Dans sa classe , elle s'est liée d'amitié avec un type du nom de Trowa , qu'elle m'a présenté plus tard . Pas causant le mec , sauf sur un certain sujet : la mécanique . Et étant donné que depuis la 6ème , la techno c'est pas mon truc , j'évite de lui donner l'occasion de nous faire un long discours sur les vérins hydrauliques et tout ce que va avec . Moi , de mon coté , j'ai rencontré dans ma classe de seconde deux spécimen rares du nom de Quatre et Wu fei . Quatre et un sur doué , c'est limite pas la peine qu'il vienne en cours ! il te fait en une demi heure un commentaire de texte que tu mettras trois heures à terminer et il arrive à avoir un 18 quand t'as un 15 ! C'est pas un humain . Wu fei , lui , il étudie les lettres pour s'imprégner de la culture française . Il veut faire du droit après son bac . Grand bien lui fasse ! Moi , je m'en tiendrais à ma passion : faire prof de langues mortes , donc latin et grec . 

J'arrive donc à l'auto école où sont les simulateurs . Cat m'a dit une fois que c'était l'enfer sur terre pour les littéraires … C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il a demandé de l'aide à Trowa pour arriver à faire fonctionner cette machine de la mort et qu'il s'est retrouvé contre le mur à se faire peloter par Trowa qui est à fond sur lui depuis qu'il l'a vu pour la première fois _( Hilde lui a fait cracher le morceau au lieu d'écouter son cours d'histoire qui la soulait )_ . Du coup , Quatre en est ressorti avec toutes les informations pour faire fonctionner la machine , mais aussi avec en bonus un petit copain qui lui saute dessus dès qu'on les laisse un peu trop seuls dans un coin , ou même dès qu'ils sont trop près l'un de l'autre …

Je rentre dans la salle et me dirige vers quelqu'un qui semble être le responsable . Franchement , pour un responsable , il pourrait au moins apprendre à se coiffer correctement , on croirait qu'il n'a jamais vu un peine de sa vie ce mec ! Il m'indique un simulateur de libre , vers lequel je me dirige . Instrument de torture , me voilà !

Je me retrouve aux commandes de cet engin de malheur , et j'attends comme une andouille pendant 10 minutes . Ça ne s'allume pas . Zut alors ! Je m'apprête à aller voir si au moins la machine est branchée quand le responsable de tout à l'heure passe la tête par la portière (_ NDl'A : je pars du principe que c'est comme une voiture normale sauf que les vitres sont remplacées par des écrans, je n'ai encore jamais fait de simulateur , je n'ai même pas mon code !) _et me demande :

" Besoin d'aide ?

- Oui , je sais pas allumer ce truc !

- C'est ton premier cours ? C'est la première fois que je te vois ici

- Oui , je viens de passer mon code …

- Je me souviens , la première fois que j'ai passé mon code . En sortant , j'étais désespéré …

- Euh … ? Première fois ? Vous l'avez passé combien de fois ?

- 37 fois , je crois …

- Oo … à coté , je suis un surdoué moi …

- Et toi , tu l'a passé en une seule fois ou plusieurs ?

- Je l'ai réussi à ma 14ème fois . En fait , ça fait 8 mois que je galère pour l'avoir , quoi …

- J'ai eu de la chance alors …

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne t'aurais peut être pas rencontré si tu l'avais réussi la première fois … "

C'est moi ou il a dit ça avec une lueur perverse dans le regard ? Bon , il commence à m'expliquer le fonctionnement de ce qu'il appelle " un bijou de technologie " . Moi , j'appellerais plutôt ça un bijou de casse tête chinois ! Il me détaille toutes les fonctionnalités de chaque bouton ou combinaison de boutons . Au bout du troisième bouton , je ne l'écoute déjà plus pour me concentrer sur lui . Il est grand , au moins 1m85 _( je fais microbe à coté , et ceux qui me répondront que je suis un microbe , je les emmerde ! )_ , brun , très mal coiffé , voire pas coiffé du tout , il a une belle voix , et il beau comme un dieu … Purée , faut que j'arrête de sortir en boite de vendredi soir , moi , je me met a m'intéresser aux gens … Oui , parce qu'à presque 18 ans , je n'ai encore jamais eu de petit(e) copain/copine . Faut le faire quand même ! Bon , j'ai déjà roulé une ou deux pelle à des gens , genre entre potes pour déconner ou quand on faisait des paris bidon , mais sinon , que dalle !!! Alors comprenez que je m'étonne moi même à regarder comment est foutu ce mec ! Ça me dérange pas plus que ça que ce soit un mec que je matte , j'ai rien contre ce genre de tendances . En bref , il est en train de détailler des fonctions de sa machine pendant que je suis en train de le détailler du regard et punaise , il est taillé au laser ce type ! Soudain , il se tourne vers moi et me demande :

" Tu as bien compris ? "

Étant donné que je n'ai pas écouté , je suis mal barré …

" Tu m'as écouté au moins ?

- Eh , arrêtez de lire dans mon cerveau !

- Halala … C'est toujours comme ça avec les littéraires … ils se désintéressent totalement des machines qui ne peuvent pas leur être utile pour décortiquer des textes imbuvables …

- Vous en foutrais , moi , des textes imbuvables … et puis d'abord comment vous savez que je suis un littéraire ?!

- Mon cousin vous a déjà mentionné plusieurs fois

- Votre cousin … je le connais ?

- Je suppose … Chang Wu Fei , ça vous dit quelque chose ?

- De quoi ?! Ce type est votre cousin ?! J'imagine pas ce qu'il vous a dit sur moi …

- Que tu étais très mignon pour un garçon , avec un physique un peu spécial , mais ça je le savais déjà et c'est comme ça que je t'ai reconnu , yeux violine et longue tresse caramel , un caractère à toute épreuve et il a mentionné le fait que tu avais des cours communs avec lui , d'où j'ai déduit que tu étais un littéraire .

- … C'est Wuffy qui vous à dit ça ?!

- Il a aussi parlé du fait que je n'étais pas le seul à lui donner des surnoms débiles …

- Et … il vous a demandé de le venger en me ridiculisant , c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout , tu n'y es pas . Il m'a seulement donné envie de te rencontrer , surtout quand il a dit que tu ramais pour passer ton code et que tôt ou tard tu finirais pas l'obtenir et donc venir ici . C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai fait une demande de stage ici .

- Elle est planquée où la camera cachée ?

- Il n'y a pas de camera cachée , je suis très sérieux .

- Ben dommage , parce que je vous crois pas "

Et là , cet espèce d'enf… , il se penche sur moi et il commence à m'embrasser , comme ça , sans prévenir ! Et moi , j'essaie de reculer et je me retrouve collé contre mon siège , comme un abruti , avec le cousin de Wu-man en train de m'embrasser langoureusement , et au passage en train de commencer à me tripoter sans permission . J'aurais pu être coincé là indéfiniment si à ce moment là une alarme incendie n'avait pas retentit _( bénie soit l'alarme incendie … )_ . Il s'est reculé , est sorti et m'a tiré par le bras pour m'aider à m'extraire de la machine infernale . Nous avons alors suivi la foule sortant calmement . Au passage , j'ai ramassé mes affaires et , profitant du tohu bohu général , j'ai faussé compagnie à mon admirateur-peloteur . Et dire que c'était seulement ma première séance ! Je suis maudit , c'est pas possible …

* * *

Je raccroche le téléphone après 1 heure à avoir engueulé Wu-crétin à propos de son cousin . Il m' a promis d'essayer de le persuader d'abandonner , mais il a dit que son cousin était têtu . Il a de toute façon interet à lui dire , à son cousin , que j'étais pas intéressé _( quoi ? c'est pas parce que je le trouve beau gosse que je suis forcé de vouloir sortir avec lui et plus si affinité )_

Enfin bon , là , je dois faire mes maths , alors on retrousse les manches , et on sort l'artillerie lourde : Calculatrice et matériel de géométrie . Et puis accessoirement on réfléchit 5 minutes si on vire ou non la pile de 1m30 de haut de mangas qui traine en plein milieu du bureau . La solution retenue est ''non'' . Maman va crier , mais j'ai l'habitude …

Je m'installe dans ma position de prédilection pour faire mes maths : un pied sur le lit , l'autre par terre , le cahier en appui contre la jambe dont le pied est sur le lit , le dos au placard et les fesses sur le lino . Je sais , c'est loin de la position classique de travail , mais c'est la position dans laquelle je fais le mieux les maths . La calculette en équilibre instable au bord du lit menace de tomber à chaque mouvement , mais c'est pas grave , ça fera une bonne excuse pour pas faire les maths . Flemmard , moi ? Pas du tout , seulement je hais depuis ma plus tendre enfance les maths .

Cette histoire remonte au temps lointain où j'étais en CP . Je devais nourrir le poisson rouge et comme j'avais oublié , la maitresse m'avait obligé à copier 100 fois la table d'additions jusqu'à 10 10 . J'ai été dégouté à vie des maths .

Toujours est il que depuis ce jour , j'évite au maximum de faire des maths . Il m'est arrivé même de recopier les exercices sur Hilde plusieurs fois ! _( en fait je faisais ça presque tout le temps , mais bon … )_

Je me met en position pour bosser et ouvre le livre à la bonne page . Sauf que là , blocage . Je capte pas l'exercice . Et manque de pot , je peux plus copier les exercices sur Hilde , donc je suis mal barré . Heureusement que j'ai le week-end pour le faire , cet exercice . Tiens , ça me rappelle que dans 2 heures , je dois aller à ma deuxième séance de pelotage – pardon , de pilotage de cette foutue machine avec comme compagnie le cousin de Wu _( qui , s'il continue sur sa lancée , va finir castré )_ . Je vais mouriiir !!!

* * *

Je suis de nouveau dans ce lieu maudit . Heureusement , pas de cousin de Wuffy en vue . L'a pas interet à apparaître , le salopard ! Je m'installe dans un simulateur libre et commence les exercices . 

Cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure que je suis là , et mon satyre n'est toujours pas venu me casser les pieds . Je commence à me détendre quand je sens un souffle chaud dans mon cou . Je me détourne soudainement et m'aperçoit que sur le ''siège passager'' réservé aux examinateurs se trouve mon tortionnaire , en train d'essayer de m'embrasser dans le cou sauf que peine perdue , je m'éloigne autant que l'espace me le permet de lui . Il passe alors par l'extérieur et recommence son occupation précédente , moi coincé entre lui et la paroi du fond de l'appareil . Je le repousse de toutes mes forces , l'envoyant valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin et profite qu'il se soit rétamé par terre pour m'échapper en courant .

* * *

Au téléphone , ce soir là 

Duo : Allo , Wuffy ?

Wu fei : C'est Wu fei , Duo !

Duo : Ouais , ce sera Wu fei quand tu feras ton boulot correctement !

Wu fei : Je ne comprends pas …

Duo : Wuffy , t'étais pas sensé dire à ton cousin de me foutre la paix ?!

Wu fei : Il est amoureux , je ne peux plus rien pour toi

Duo : J'ai l'impression d'être condamné à mort …

Wu fei : Vu la différence entre ton endurance et la sienne , dès qu'il te sauteras dessus tu seras effectivement condamné …

Duo : Quoi , il est si sportif que ça ton cousin ?

Wu fei : C'est une vraie bête en sport , il peut tenir toute une journée à courir sans manger et il court à peu près 10 fois plus vite que toi . Alors je te laisse imaginer ce que ça donne dans un lit …

Duo : Oo …

Wu fei : Duo , tu es toujours là ?

Duo : Je vais aller préparer mon testament …

Wu fei : Je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas aussi sportif que lui

Duo : C'est sensé me rassurer ?!

Wu fei : Je ne sais pas . En tout cas , on m'appelle à table , alors je vais te laisser te démerder , mais sache qu'il est capable de t'attendre à la sortie du lycée et de te suivre jusque chez toi rien que pour savoir où tu habite …

Duo : Je vais me barricader chez moi …

Wu fei : Mauvaise idée , on a un devoir sur table de deux heures en histoire mardi , ce serait dommage que tu rate une telle occasion d'avoir une bonne note pour compenser ta moyenne catastrophique en maths …

Duo : J'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires moqueurs , merci

Wu fei : Très bien . Alors à lundi !

Duo : Ouais , si je suis encore vivant !

N'empêche , quelle idée aussi d'avoir un cousin pareil dans sa famille ! C'est un malade ce type , il faut qu'il aille se faire soigner ! En attendant j'ai toujours mes maths à faire et maintenant je dois aussi régler un problème plus grave : comment éviter que le cousin de Wuffy découvre où j'habite et quel est mon numéro de téléphone _( ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il m'appelle tous les soirs s'il l'obtient … )_

Halala , dans quel pétrin Wuffy m'a-t-il fourré ?!

* * *

Lundi , 8h devant la salle de SVT 

" Salut Duo !

- Salut Hilde !

- Comment ça va ?

- Bien , et toi ? Passé un bon week end ?

- Disons que je n'ai pas encore atteint mon objectif

- Tu sors pas encore avec Wuffy ?

- Chuuut !!!

- Ben quoi ?

- Mais j'ai trouvé la solution ce matin en venant

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai rencontré une personne qui connaissait son numéro de portable et qui me l'a donné

- Qui ça ?

- Il s'appelle Heero Yuy , c'est tout ce que je sais

- Son nom ne me dit rien …

- En échange , il m'a demandé ton numéro de téléphone . Il savait que je l'avais parce que mercredi dernier il m'a entendu te dire à la sortie des cours que je t'appellerais le soir

- Il t'a … demandé mon numéro de portable ?! Attends … j'ai un mauvais pressentiment … Il était comment ce type ?

- Grand , brun , pas coiffé , yeux bleus super beaux et un corps d'athlète en chemise et pantalon noir …

- … Trahi par celle que je considère comme ma sœur …

- Quoi , j'ai fait une bêtise ?

- Oui , une énooorme bourde !

- Ah . Désolée …

- Ça , tu peux l'être , tu viens de signer mon arrêt de mort

- Ce n'est pas si dramatique !

- Bien sur que si ! Ce type cherche à me peloter à chaque fois que je vais au simulateur de conduite , et toit tu viens de lui donner un accès direct à moi !

- Mah , c'est pas si grave que ça … Quand il découvrira ta vraie nature , il va s'enfuir à toutes jambes !

- Merci du soutien , Hilde … "

Après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue , elle part vers sa salle de cours . Non mais sans blague , elle est malade , de donner mon numéro de portable à n'importe qui !

* * *

10h50 , au CDI 

Des fois , je me demande ce qui peut bien pousser les profs à être aussi sadique avec les élèves _(NDl'A : moi aussi je me le demande …) _. Maudite prof de maths , elle nous a amené au CDI pour faire des recherches en vue d'un exposé sur Pythagore . Mais qu'es ce que ça peut nous faire de savoir sa vie , à celui là ? Toujours est il que je me retrouve comme un idiot devant un ordi depuis pratiquement une heure , parce que j'arrive pas à l'allumer . Je fais fort quand même , pas savoir allumer un ordi . Bon , je suis pas le seul , Hilde m'a confié l'an dernier qu'elle avait mi une demi heure avant de comprendre comment s'allumait l'ordinateur sur lequel elle devait travailler . Elle a quand même eu 17 _( elle m'a confié quelques semaines plus tard qu'elle avait surpris son prof en train de la reluquer un jour où elle portait une robe s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux … )_ Et là , la cloche sonne _( non non , pas Réléna-nymphonia , la folle de la classe )_ . Je ramasse mon sac et suis les autres élèves vers la sortie . Je passe entre les barrières du portail anti-vol placées devant l'entrée quand un sifflement retentit . Immédiatement , quelqu'un se dirige vers moi et m'entraine par le bras vers un bureau du CDI , pour voir quel est l'objet qui a fait sonner le portail .

Nous entrons dans le bureau , l'inconnu(e) me trainant toujours par le bras , puis il ou elle me le lâche pour fermer le bureau à clé . Je ne comprends pas sur le moment . Puis cette personne se tourne vers moi et là , il n'y a qu'un mot qui me vient à la bouche : MEEERDE !

Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant ! La personne qui se tient en face de moi se trouve être Heero Yuy , vous savez , le type qui me harcèle depuis que j'ai mis pour la première fois les pieds dans la salle des simulateurs de conduite ! J'arrive pas à le croire !

" Pour la sonnerie du portail , ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste glissé un livre du CDI dans ton sac pendant que tu essayais de faire marcher l'ordinateur que j'avais débranché volontairement de la prise centrale en espérant que tu viendrais chercher le mécanicien du CDI , qui se trouve être moi .

- Sabotage !

- J'avais une bonne raison , je voulais discuter avec toi

- Mais qui vous dit que moi j'ai envie de discuter avec vous ?!

- Je te donnerais envie de discuter avec moi … Mais si tu veux , on peut faire autre chose que discuter …

- J'aime pas quand vous me regardez comme ça

- Fais moi penser à te rappeler ce que tu viens de dire quand on sortira ensemble … "

Et sans plus de cérémonie , il fait ce qu'il fait à chaque fois qu'il me voit , c'est à dire qu'il m'embrasse . Je le repousse et lui dit que je vais hurler s'il continue , mais il me répond :

" Ce bureau est insonorisé . Le mécanicien précédent avait pour habitude de recevoir des lycéen(ne)s à la pause de midi , quand le CDI était fermé , il ne voulait pas être dérangé j'imagine …

- Le mécanicien précédent était comme ça ?! Ce vieux crouton ?! Mais c'est pour ça qu'il me matait à chaque fois que je venais , l'an dernier !

- Désormais , je serais le seul à te toucher …

- Eh , minute ! Qui vous dit que je suis intéressé ?

- Mais … ton corps ! Quand je t'embrasse , tes lèvres me répondent inconsciemment , et ça tu vois , c'est un détail qui ne ment pas "

Trahi par ma sœur , et maintenant pas mon propre corps … Mais où va le monde !

" Mais moi , je ne vous connais pas !

- Je t'apprendrais à me connaître

- Mais je suis pas d'accord !

- Je te ferais changer d'avis

- Mais …

- Mais ?

- Et flute

- A court d'arguments ?

- Hn

- Dans ce cas , j'ai gagné je suppose

- Eh , je suis pas consentant !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit , je te ferais changer d'avis "

Au fur et à mesure que la discution avançait , Heero s'approchait de sa proie sans que celle ci s'en aperçoive . Au moment où le prédateur prononçait cette dernière phrase , ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de Duo qui s'aperçut tout à coup de la proximité de celui qui par deux fois déjà l'avait embrassé .

Avant que Duo ne puisse faire un geste , Heero l'emprisonne dans ses bras et lui donne de sa bouche même des raisons de céder …

* * *

Quatre à la cantine , 11h15 

Quand Duo a passé le portail de détection de vol , la sonnerie du dit portail s'est déclenchée . Je ne sais pas pourquoi . Tout ce que je sais , c'est qu'en suivant , le cousin de Wu est apparu de nulle part et comme une tornade , a emporté Duo dans un bureau du CDI . Et ça fait bien 20 minutes qu'il y est , vu qu'il m'aurait bipé pour savoir où j'étais s'il était sorti , et puis accessoirement pour me raconter ce que lui a fait subir le cousin Yuy , type charmant , même si ce n'est pas ce qu'à l'air de penser Duo … Je suis en train de réfléchir à tout ça en remuant la purée qu'on nous a servi aujourd'hui avec un steak visiblement trop cuit_ ( il a passé minimum 48h sur le grill )_ quand je sursaute : Trowa a posé sa main sur ma cuisse . Mais si ce n'était que ça … Il remonte tout doucement . Il ne compte quand même pas faire ça en public ?! Et moi qui croyais qu'il était timide …

" Tu n'as pas faim Quatre ?

- Hein ? Heu si … Quoi !?! Non-non , pas dans ce sens là !

- Je vais choisir de ne prendre en compte que la première réponse …

- Mais Trowmmhm … "

* * *

Pendant ce temps , il se passe de drôles de choses dans un certain bureau du CDI , fermé à clé par les soins d'un homme qui lui aussi est affamé … 

" Heerooooo … pas par là …

- Mais si , tu aimes bien , avoue …

- Mmmh pas ça …

- Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que tu étais si musclé …

- Mmhmh … je dois y aller là , j'ai cours cet aprèm , il faut que j'aille manger …

- Mais tu n'as besoin d'aller nulle part pour ça Duo , je suis là …

- Spèce de pervers …

- Pas ma faute si le copain de Quatre m'a initié à la perversion le week end dernier chez Wuffinouchet …

- De quoi ?! Tu connais Quatre ?!

- Mmh … et alors ? Il ne m'intéresse pas , tu sais …

- Depuis quand ?!

- Oh , plusieurs mois déjà … C'est Wuffichou qui me l'a présenté à une fête , à laquelle d'ailleurs je t'ai remarqué et c'est comme ça que j'ai amené mon cousin à me parler de toi .

- Je le crois pas … Il a bien du se marrer quand je lui racontais tout ce que tu m'a fait subir pendant les séances de simulateur …

- Surtout qu'il me rapportait tout chaque week end quand on se retrouvais chez lui , Wu ou moi . On a commencé à squatter chez Trowa aussi …

- Je le crois paaas …

- Mh , pas important

- Mais hmmhm … "

Mais laissons là ces deux animaux en chaleur faire … enfin , j'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin ( surtout que je sais pas dessiner ) et allons retrouver un cours de Physique quelques peu déserté …

" (…)

Maxwell ?

- Absent

(…)

- Peacecraft ?

- En train d'emballer Merquise derrière la porte , m'dame

- Dans ce cas , je la marque absente …

- (…)

- Winner ?

- Absent

- Bon , vu que vous êtes moins de la moitié de la classe ( et qu'accessoirement j'ai la flemme de faire cours aujourd'hui ) vous pouvez sortir

- OUAIIIS !!! "

C'est ainsi , dans la joie et la bonne humeur , que la prof de Physique se dispensa des deux heures de cours qu'elle devait faire à la pire classe de littéraires du lycée en ce lundi béni où les élèves sont atteints de l'épidémie du séchage de cours . Elle se dirige vers la salle de profs , passant devant les portes des salles de cours quand une main sort de l'une d'elles et attrape notre prof de physique par sa blouse pour l'attirer dans la salle de classe vide car il n'y avait pas cours dans cette salle de tout le lundi après midi . Aussitôt de l'autre coté de la porte , un mari en manque de gros câlins ( vous avez compris ) rattrape avec sa femme , la prof de physique , le temps perdu la veille à corriger les copies d'élèves qui n'avaient apparemment pas révisé leur cours en vue de ce contrôle .

* * *

Deux mois plus tard , devant le lycée , un samedi pas comme les autres 

" Mais bon sang de bonsoir , qu'es ce qu'ils foutent pour mettre autant de temps à arriver ?!

- Wu chéri , je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas envoyer Heero pour chercher Duo , maintenant ils vont passer l'après midi à …

- Une onna n'a pas à dire à un homme ce qu'il doit faire ou non . Et arrête ces insinuations , on dirait que tu es en manque de câlins !

- Peut être bien …

- Hilde !

- Je blague …

- Arrêtez de vous disputer , les deux tourtereaux , sinon on vous sépare dans la salle de cinéma …

- Oh non , Cat , tu serais pas capable de faire ça quand même !

- Surtout au vu de ce que nous même avons prévu de faire dans ledit cinéma … Et j'adore quand tu prends cette couleur rosée , ça te va à merveille …

- Trowa ! Je t'interdit de mmhmh …

- On peut pas vous laisser seuls 5 minutes …

- Duo !

- Ma sœur !

- C'est pas trop tôt Maxwell !

- Oh , c'est bon , Wu , t'as une copine maintenant , alors lâche moi les basques ok ? Sinon je vais encore te rappeler à cause de qui j'ai un japonais qui me saute dessus partout et n'importe où qui me suit comme un caniche !

- Duo , tu as encore besoin que je te montre quelles sont les différences entre un caniche et moi , c'est ça ?

- Tu fais ça , je te mmhmh !

- Au moins , comme ça , on l'entend plus …

- Si on part pas au ciné tout de suite , on va rater la séance

- C'est bon , on y va …

* * *

Au cinéma , devant la salle , dans la queue d'entrée 

Ils sont en train d'attendre leur tour pour rentrer depuis déjà quelques minutes , quand Heero s'aperçoit qu'il a perdu l'attention de son petit ami . Il se retourne pour connaître l'objet de l'attention de Duo , et tombe nez à nez avec Trowa et Quatre en train de se peloter .

" Tu as envie d'un câlin , Duo ?

- Mh ? Hein ?! Euh , non !

- Alors pourquoi tu regardes les animaux en chaleur présents derrière nous avec une telle envie dans le regard ?

- Quoi ?! Non , jamais je n'ai …

- C'est à nous !

- Hilde ! J'étais en train de dire des choses importantes à Hee-chan …

- Qui attendront surement le retour chez moi pour reprendre

- Mais Hee-chan !

- Pas de mais ! C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui , c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 18 ans , profite au lieu de t'énerver pour une blague comme ça !

- Gnagnagna et gnagnagna

- J'adore quand tu fais le bébé mon Dudule

- Tire la langue à son Hee-chan

- Rentre cette langue tout de suite si tu veux pas que je te saute dessus en public …

- Rentre vite sa langue et recule de trois pas

- … Sans commentaire "

Ils entrent dans la salle de cinéma et choisissent les ''meilleures places'' dixit Duo . Le film choisi , du genre fantastique et romanesque , commence peu après . Wu et Hilde se désintéressent au bout d'un quart d'heure de la projection et se font des câlins et baisers silencieusement pour ne pas déranger leurs voisins . Quatre s'endort sur l'épaule de Trowa 10 minutes plus tard , ce film le soule . Ce dernier en profite pour lui aussi câliner sa moitié . Heero , depuis le début du film , guette le moment où Duo va se désintéresser du film pour pouvoir s'occuper de son cas , mais malheureusement pour lui , comme c'est Duo qui a choisi le film , c'est que ça l'intéresse et il ne décolle pas ses yeux de l'écran , même quand Heero le prend dans se bras au bout de 45 minutes de projection . Heero , désespéré , imagine alors un plan machiavélique pour se venger de Duo … _(Niark Niark)_

A la sortie du cinéma , les amis vont s'acheter une glace _( on est en juillet , d'abord ! )_ et vont s'asseoir dans l'herbe d'un parc à proximité . S'en suit alors une scène comique où Wuffy , qui n'a jamais mangé de glace de sa vie , s'en met plein partout en cherchant à manger ce drôle de machin froid qui coule sur tous les cotés . Hilde , armée d'un paquet de mouchoirs , tente de nettoyer le visage de sont amour qui est heureusement plus doué pour d'autres taches plus importantes . Duo , mort de rire à la vue de Wuffinou qui s'en met plein partout _( en plus , ça rime , je deviens poète )_ , s'étouffe avec sa glace et Heero est obligé de lui taper dans le dos pour l'aider à respirer à nouveau . Quand à Quatre et Trowa , ils s'aident mutuellement à manger leurs glaces , tout en s'embrassant passionnément .

Après ce comique épisode , les trois couples se baladent dans les rues jusqu'au coucher du soleil . Sur les coups de _9h ( je sais pas si en juillet le soleil est couché à cette heure là mais on dira que oui )_ , nos amis se rendent sur la place principale de la ville pour assister au feu d'artifice _( eh oui , on est le 14 )_ , avant de se rendre en boite de nuit et de danser jusqu'à 5 heure du matin …

* * *

5h du matin , à l'entrée de la boite de nuit 

Niark niark , j'ai enfin réussi à convaincre Duo de rentrer . Sauf que je n'ai pas précisé où ! Eh oui , et Duo , bourré et fatigué comme il est , ne s'est pas encore rendu compte de ce qui l'attend ! Je suis machiavélique , et fier de l'être …

Nous entrons dans le taxi , tous les deux à l'arrière . Duo s'endort rapidement et s'appuie sur moi . Lorsque nous sommes arrivés , je n'ai pas le cœur de le réveiller et le porte jusqu'à l'entrée . Là , je me contorsionne pour attraper les clés de mon appart que je sais plus où je les ai mises , sans faire tomber Duo . Ah , enfin , je les trouve . Je les enfonce dans la serrure de la porte et tourne la poignée . J'entre , je referme la porte à clé et me dirige directement vers la chambre d'amis pour déposer Duo sur le lit . Ensuite , je vais dans la cuisine me servir un verre d'eau , et je suis sur le point de me rendre à la salle de bain prendre une douche pour aller me coucher quand deux bras m'enlacent et une tête vient s'appuyer contre mes omoplates .

" Duo …

C'est étrange comme sensation de se réveiller dans une chambre inconnue , seul …

Désolé , je ne voulais pas te réveiller …

Mmm pas grave … Mais je voudrais que tu m'accorde une faveur

Laquelle ?

Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit steuplait ? J'ai un peu peur tout seul dans cet environnement inconnu …

Tout ce que tu veux mon Dudule … "

A ce moment là , il ne s'y attend surement pas , je me retourne et le prends dans mes bras pour le porter jusqu'à ma chambre , avant de le déposer sur le lit . Je passe dans la salle de bain , et après une douche rapide , je vais me coucher avec lui , qui s'est mis en petite tenue pendant ce temps .

" Bonne nuit Hee-chan

- Bonne nuit mon amour … "

* * *

Le lendemain , 9h 

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux , ils se posent immédiatement sur le bel ange aux cheveux caramel collé à moi .Qu'il est beau lorsqu'il dort … Je le regarde et les mimiques de son visage m'informent qu'il doit surement rêver d'un gros gâteau au chocolat _( il adore ça )_ . Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensée , des paupières se soulèvent pour dévoiler un regard violine encore endormi qui se lève lentement à la rencontre du mien …

Bonjour , toi

Bonjour tenshi . Bien dormi ?

Voui , parce que j'ai eu une bonne peluche avec moi cette nuit …

Dis , tu te rappelle du jour où on est sortis ensemble ?

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier . Tu m'avais sauté dessus dans un bureau du CDI …

Tu te rappelle de la promesse qu'on s'y était faite ?

Aussi …

Tu as 18 ans maintenant , il est temps d'honorer cette promesse Duo …

Tout ce que tu veux , mon Hee-chan …

**Flash back **

Nooon , Heero ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Et pourquoi pas ?

On ne se connaît pas , je n'ai pas pour habitude de coucher avec des gens que je ne connais pas !!! Surtout que je suis mineur , j'ai pas l'age pour ce genre de choses !

Dans ce cas … Que dirais tu qu'on sorte ensemble , pour se connaître mieux ?

C'est à voir …

Et lorsque tu auras 18 ans , tu seras majeur , alors on le fera , d'accord ?

… Si on est encore ensemble à ce moment là . Et j'ai droit de casser à n'importe quel moment , ok ?

Pas de problème . Alors , c'est promis ?

C'est promis

Et pour sceller cette promesse , ils s'embrassent mutuellement _( ce n'est plus Heero qui force Duo … y a anguille sous roche , c'est sur ! )_

**Fin flash back**

FIN

* * *

C'est un peu … je sais pas , j'ai pas l'habitude de donner autant de détails … Mah , si ça ne vous plait pas , manifestez vous ! Et si ça vous plait , vous pouvez le manifester aussi , ce n'est pas interdit ... lol 

Sur ce , j'ai quand même mon humanisme à faire _( l'excuse bidon pour aller à l'ordi continuer le fic )_ donc je vais quand même m'y mettre , la date approche à grands pas …

Alors à bientôt !!!


End file.
